Stay With Me
by LinKiePu
Summary: One-shot songfic. Danity Kane's "Stay with Me". Randy/OC. R&R.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys it's **Kie**. Let me give you the background of this story. I was browsing through my itunes and came across a beautiful song; _"Stay With Me"_ by Danity Kane. I pulled up the lyrics to the song and sent them to **Lin**. I told her, wouldn't this be a great story?  
A day later...

**Lin to Kie: **Here's your damn story! Enjoy it, bitch. Lol. Nah, I don't know if it's good or what. I kinda rushed it. But I typed it out like these past few hours JUST FOR YOU!! You should feel special..

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Randy Orton or the song "Stay With Me"

**Warning:** This story contains SLASH

**Stay With Me**

Frankie willed himself to close his eyes against the soft sounds of the rain outside as he leaned his head against the window. Drawing his knees closer to himself, he tried to keep warm in the vast coldness of the empty house. His dark green eyes stared at nothing outside, and Frankie subconsciously reached a hand out to rest on the glass. It looked as if he was waiting for someone; it looked as if he was waiting for _him_. But Frankie shook his head as he stared down at the picture resting at his feet. Picking up the picture and holding it closer to his face, his eyes started to water against his will. "_Randy.."_

_**Raindrops fall from everywhere  
**_

_**I reach out for you, but you're not there  
**_

_**So I stood waiting in the dark  
**_

_**With your picture in my hands  
**_

_**Story of a broken heart  
**_

It had been Randy's decision that he and Frankie couldn't be together. And as much as Frankie didn't want him to leave, Randy felt that he _had _to.

Being a wrestler and being gay didn't fit together, and if anyone ever found out about him, Randy would be eaten alive by his peers and mentors. As much as he loved Frankie, Randy's life revolved around the WWE. For months, they had kept their relationship under wraps, and Frankie didn't mind at all, as long as Randy came home to him. But hiding his love life from everyone else was starting to take a toll on Randy, and one day, he decided that he couldn't handle it anymore, and that it wouldn't be fair to Frankie to prolong their relationship.

"_I'm sorry," was all Randy had said as he left Frankie's house for the last time._

"_Randy, please," Frankie had stood on the porch, pleading with tears in his eyes. "Just stay with me." But Randy forced himself to ignore his pleas as he got into his Hummer and drove off._

That had been a month ago, and Frankie _still_ couldn't get over it.

_**Stay with me, don't let me go  
**_

_**'Cause I can't be without you  
**_

_**Just stay with me and hold me close  
**_

_**Because I've built my world around you  
**_

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
**_

_**So stay with me, just stay with me  
**_

He had to stop thinking about that day, but it was hard for Frankie to do so. Randy was his world, and it suddenly came crashing down when he decided to leave. How _could_ he get over it? It's not like Frankie hadn't tried to move on; he did. He tried very hard to forget about Randy, but he just couldn't. Regardless of what Frankie tried to do, Randy would always be in the forefront of his mind. And it wasn't just because Randy was hot, or because the sex was more than awesome. Randy was the only guy- hell, he was the only _person_- that made Frankie feel like he was on top of the world and that nothing could ever bring him down. But Randy _did_ bring him down.

Frankie sighed sadly. How could Randy let his career get in the way of something beautiful?

_**I'm trying and hoping for the day  
**_

_**When my touch is enough**_

_**To take the pain away  
**_

_**'Cause I've searched for so long**_

_**The answer is clear**_

_**We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear**_

Frankie stood up from where he sat near the window. He had to stop torturing himself like this and just let it go. But that was much easier to say than to actually do. He didn't want to let go. Frankie had the best time of his life when he was with Randy. Why should he want to forget those memories?

Making his way upstairs, Frankie stopped at a particular door and slowly opened it. What was once a warm and inviting place had now been reduced to a cold bed that had not been slept in for a month. He couldn't sleep there by himself; it just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right anymore now that Randy had left him.

_**Stay with me, don't let me go  
**_

_**'Cause I can't be without you  
**_

_**Just stay with me, and hold me close  
**_

_**Because I've built my world around you  
**_

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
**_

_**So stay with me, just stay with me  
**_

Frankie sat on the edge of the bed and took in his surroundings. It felt weird to be in that room again. Noticing a picture frame resting on the bedside table, Frankie picked it up and smiled, remembering that day clearly..

-flashback-

_Frankie had just bought a new digital camera and was taking pictures of anything and everything around the house. He used different angles and different techniques to make even the simplest objects look complex and unique. _

"_Would you cut it out already?" Randy sat in the living room amused as he watched his boyfriend scurry around the kitchen in search of his next piece of art._

"_But I'm not done," Frankie whined from the kitchen, although he started to make his way towards Randy. He stopped a few feet from him and raised his camera. "Wait," he said, aiming the lens at Randy and pressing a button. "I wanna see the video mode. Say something."_

_Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Something," he mocked._

_Frankie rolled his eyes at his childishness. "No," he scolded. "Say something else."_

"_Like what?" Randy didn't see the point in all this, but he figured he would amuse his boyfriend and go along with whatever he wanted. _

_Frankie shrugged. "I don't know. Anything. Like.." He trailed off._

_Randy thought for a while, before letting a smile break out on his face. "Like, I love you," Randy said sincerely. "And I never wanna leave you. And you mean the world to me," Randy continued on, and Frankie stared at him through the screen on the camera, a huge smile on his face. _

"_I think that's good enough," Frankie said, turning the camera off and putting it down. He moved to sit on Randy's lap, his arms encircling his neck. "I love you too," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto his lips.._

-end flashback-

Frankie wiped away the stray tear that escaped from his eye. If Randy loved him, then why did he leave?

_**I've searched my heart over so many many times**_

_**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**_

_**Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days  
**_

_**You promised me we'd always be  
**_

_**And never go away  
**_

_**That's why I need you to stay  
**_

The more Frankie tried to hold the tears in, the more they threatened to fall. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he let out a sob, and soon, he was clutching onto the picture frame, crying his eyes out. The break-up was still too vivid and painful, and just thinking about everything that they did together made his heart wrench even more. He needed Randy; there was no doubt about it. And a month of not being with him was killing him. How was he supposed to move on?

_**Stay with me, don't let me go  
**_

_**'Cause I can't be without you  
**_

_**Just stay with me, and hold me close  
**_

_**Because I've built my world around you  
**_

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
**_

_**So stay with me, just stay with me**_

Frankie was reduced to a sobbing, shaking heap on the bed. _This is the last time that I'm going to cry_, he kept telling himself, although he knew that it wasn't true. Too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone until he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Frankie's tear-streaked face popped up from where it was buried in the pillows to see Randy, soaked head to toe from the rain, standing there with a painful look on his face. Frankie said nothing but merely moved to wrap his arms around Randy's waist, burying his face into his torso as a new wave of tears started to come.

"Don't leave me," Frankie's muffled voice sounded out. "Please, don't leave me."

_**Oh.. oh oh**_

_**Don't leave**_

_**So I stay waiting in the dark...**_

Randy felt tears prickle his own eyes as he allowed himself to sit on the bed and hold Frankie tightly against him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely as his hands started to gently rub circles into Frankie's back to soothe him. "I'm here now."

"Stay with me," Frankie whimpered as he held onto Randy.

"I'm not leaving," Randy reassured, resting his forehead against Frankie's. "Never again."

--

**A/N:** This story is based off of the relationship between Randy Orton and Frankie West, from our _other _fic, **_All We Are_**. Thanks Lin, I _do_ feel special!! Hahaha. Read and Review?


End file.
